


【DW / 12C】不确定性的奇迹

by ND_Tardis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, First-Person Narrative, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ND_Tardis/pseuds/ND_Tardis
Summary: 是疫情刚开始时闲得慌微博上的点文不过我自己也不确定是不是写成了12C (:3_ヽ)_DW的fanfic写起来总感觉特别艰难(*/ω＼*)
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1
Collections: Doctor Who fanfics of NDT, 中文Doctor Who同人文 (C.F.)





	【DW / 12C】不确定性的奇迹

·

我是煤山大学一名普通的大学生，平时爱好是写同人小说发AO3，每个周日我都会在校食堂咖啡厅里找个靠窗的位子，敲一整天的键盘。食堂曾经有一位爆炸头小姐姐员工，最近见不太着了，应该是辞职了，买咖啡的时候也一笔带过般地问起收银员，但不管哪个班次的收银员都说他们不记得有这个人。不过有时候，会看到她从窗外走过，和一位金发碧眼的小姐姐一起。

大学里最近发生了如此这般的许多变化，但似乎只有我一个人记得。物理系曾经有一位特别厉害的教授，不带学生，长年来只上大面积课，住在学校的钟楼顶层。他有着灰白色的卷发，看起来像羊毛特别想薅一把，深陷的眼眶和如雕鸮般飞起来的眉毛显得他有些凶悍，但他实际上是特别温柔一人。大衣里头穿卫衣，墨镜电吉他马丁靴，完全不是他这个年纪的家伙应该玩的东西，老头子却玩得异常好。我只不过是某次想着赚外快去大面积课代签听了他的高等物理学基础，就一发不可收拾地被他对于物理的热情所吸引，开始一节不落地去旁听他的课。我也完全无法理解他是怎么把晦涩难懂的量子力学讲得简单明了，我死记硬背的薛定谔方程和拉格朗日方程，他一拆解一整合，只不过是两条等价的偏微分方程罢了。可还没等到这学期结束，周四下午圆形大教室的大面积课就变成了心理学概论，仿佛煤山大学就不存在这样一位物理学教授。

说起来我似乎也不知道这位教授的名字，他也总是心高气傲地称自己为博士（doctor）。姓甚名谁？（doctor who？）他也从来没讲过。

教授也是，小姐姐也是，这样的变化仿佛只有我知道。我的脑子里也总是会泛起一些奇妙的思绪，看到同学开party戴着的红色土耳其毡帽时，看到路边被秋风卷起的一片枫叶时，看到食堂里的烤火鸡和蛋奶酥时，看到空旷的大街上呱呱乱叫的乌鸦时……我只是莫名浮上这么个念头，那些看起来再正常不过的东西，是被故意放在我面前的。

但我没有证据证明，也没有办法说服我自己。

·

上周日大学里似乎来了客人，我喝着咖啡码字的时候，一位金发的、穿着非常……优衣库的小姐姐疾速飞奔过食堂大厅，后头跟着她一男一女一老头三位同伴，再后面跟着几只……呃……胡椒罐。我似乎应该知道那个一手皮搋子一手打蛋器的胡椒罐叫什么，但我想不太起来了，我脑袋里装了太多东西。我本能地觉得应该逃跑，并且让食堂里其他的同学和老师也都逃跑，却被一个人从身后按下。

"那是只有你看得见的东西，"那褐发褐瞳的高个子男人说道，我对他有点模模糊糊的印象，"不要担心，那不是现在，我也不是现在。"

我想质问他什么，但从位子上站起来再转身的时候，他不见了，食堂干净到发亮的地板上只有我一个人的倒影，还有椅腿划过光洁地面的刺耳声响。

当然，那队人马和胡椒罐的身影也消失了。食堂还是一如既往，熙熙攘攘的人们走来走去，工作的、吃饭的、谈恋爱的，无事发生。

那天，大学正门的街对面，新开了一家咖啡店，朋友晚上回来立马给我推荐了，说什么他家的蛋奶糊沾炸鱼薯条很好吃。我却只是揩去她嘴角的蛋奶糊，想着这什么愚蠢到极点了的沙雕料理。

·

然后这周，我见到了教授。

其实工作日有课的时候我来吃饭就看到他了，他坐在落地窗边能安稳沐浴在阳光下的位子，面前有一杯咖啡和一本笔记本，戴着墨镜，总是看着窗外，吉他琴盒倚在桌边。有课的日子午休时间很紧，我没法抽出时间和他搭话，但他的存在让我没来由地感到安心，不知为何我总觉得他会一直在这里，我很确定周日我固定写文章的时间，他也一定会在。

也正如我所料的，每个白天我匆匆来买三明治加咖啡时总是能看到他，但晚上他就不在了。

这个周日我去得很早，咖啡厅里并没有几个学生，打开笔记本电脑新建空白的word文档，却不知道要写什么才好。这天对我来说的意义似乎就是为了等刀客特教授来（Professor. Doctor），而并不是一如既往地来写同人小说。

电脑上的时钟变成10:00的时候，教授出现了，他买了杯美式咖啡坐了下来，和我正好处在大厅的两边，同样靠着落地窗。他嘬了口咖啡，翻开顺手取的报纸，时不时看看窗外的校园景色。诡异的是，我突然不是那么迫切地想和他搭话了。

如烟一般的记忆扼住了我的脖颈。未名的恐惧被无限放大，和叫嚣着"想要见他"的急切心情在胸口那个坚硬的位置开始打仗。一句"你好"突然变成了需要拿出无比的勇气才能做到的事，而我却不知道为什么。

电脑屏幕变得漆黑，设定的睡眠时间是一个半小时，我已经发呆了一个半小时，内心斗争了一个半小时。我如此迫切想要见到他的原因，似乎也不只是他独特的人格和丰沃的学识那么简单。

我阖上笔电，站起身，凳子划过地面的声响依然刺耳，我决定去抓住那个答案。

"您好，您应该不可能记得我，我……"我开了口，他愣了一下抬头看向我，摘下了墨镜，和那虚假的记忆里一样，好像永远在生气一般飞起来的猫头鹰眉毛，不知是如晴空还是如翠泊的蓝色眼瞳，"……听过几堂您的公选课，我有很多问题想请教您，可您……"

"我突然就不见了。"

我点了点头，还纠结着刚才自己想到的一瞬……虚假的记忆，我为什么会说这教授的物理课……是虚假的记忆？

"你……记得你自己是谁吗？"教授问我，他的目光从未离开过我的脸。

"啊？我？当然啊，说什么傻话呢，我是……"我愣住了，我不记得我的名字。

我小跑回电脑所在的座位，打开电脑，Windows系统登录的用户名和密码我肯定记得的，那应该有我是谁的线索……

笔记本电脑的登录名是默认的admin，没有密码。

"我们都不会记得梦境的开始是什么样，"教授走了过来，嘴里念出那个我竭力想要逃开的名字，"Clara Oswald。"

身边的一切都好像裂成了圣保罗大教堂的彩绘玻璃，碎成一片一片，又被重新拼合起来，重新拼成煤山大学，拼成英国大陆，拼成这个地球。除了Clara Oswald，除了刀客特教授。

·

"不可能，你不可能认出我，因为这样的话，"Clara突然变得非常惊慌，她不敢看doctor的脸，只能傻乎乎地看着Windows系统进入开机状态的白点转圈圈，她突然不知道现在究竟是个什么情况了，doctor应该一如那个美国西部的艳阳午后，自己站在他面前都没办法被认出，"我的存活就被证明了，而我的死亡是必须的，我现在也没有心跳……"

更大的问题是，自己为什么要把记忆抹去，自己在逃什么。

"寂静教会，听过这个名字吗？"这是另一个年轻一点的声音，而Clara只用了0.001ms就分辨出了那个声音。

"不……这不可能！"她看向声音的主人，也是她熟悉的，那宛如从爱丽丝梦游仙境中走出来的疯帽子或是月亮脸那样的家伙，不同的是，他穿着一身侍应生的衣服，"你应该……你不是变成了，重生成了他吗？！你不可能还存在的！"

她看向教授，又看向那个总是自称John Smith的喜欢戴领结的年轻人，她无法理解这难以置信的现实。这可能性为0%的事件真的不会引起恒星级大爆炸造成宇宙黑洞么？

"其实……"教授瞟了眼后来的年轻人，那年轻人傻呆呆地笑了笑，示意他大可放心地继续说下去，却被Clara打断。

"等等等一下，我现在有点混乱。"她拉了椅子坐下，四下看了看，其他人都跟没事儿人一样正常地生活，并不在意他们这儿的异常情况，"矛盾和不可能太多了，让我列一列问题。"

Clara Oswald应该用着doctor给的Tardis在星辰之间冒险，在那终将到来并承认的死亡或是存活之前。那……

为什么我要删除我自己的记忆？

为什么我要创造出这样一段崭新的、虚假的记忆？

这个煤山……是不是我所熟知的，地球上的煤山？

那个快餐店模样的Tardis在哪里？

为什么doctor能认出我？

为什么两个doctor能存在同一个时空里？

……

在她写下最后一个问题的时候她突然想起来了一件事，某件她不可能记得现在却记起来了的事：Gallifrey falls no more。那个时候，doctor同时出现了三位。

而那个褐发褐瞳，瘦瘦高高的doctor，上周她刚见过。

还有寂静教会，圣诞小镇的永恒裂隙，她当然记得寂静教会是什么。

"啊啊，怎么事情变得越来越复杂了？"她认命一般地趴到桌子上，坐在她对面的教授和月亮脸都别过头去偷笑。

"你们两个笑个鬼啊！"Clara把笔电转过来面对两位doctor，气鼓鼓地问道，"你们给我解释一下这到底是怎么回事！"

"简单来说，就是这家伙想救你，但没等他来提醒你你先自救了。"月亮脸比划了一通然后指了指一旁的没好气教授。

"我？自救？"她并没有听懂doctors说的话，但删除记忆之前的事开始慢慢变得明晰，她似乎在被寂静教会追杀。

"Gallifrey准备量子态坍缩确定方案需要时间，但教会已经找上门来了，所以，"教授摊了摊手，"主教他们之前欠了你个我不知道的人情，所以你让他们把你的记忆删除，并丢回了地球，伪装成普通人类正常生活。"

是的，刀客特教授说的都正确，她这个不确定态以她自身的参考系来说已经存在太久了，以至于影响到了整个当前宇宙的存续，所以寂静教会要来处决她。她当时只是觉得还有时间，便不紧不慢地处理了几个麻烦事再去找时间领主们帮忙，却没想到已经来不及了。

她自己的事情现在清楚了，那doctor的事呢？还有一个奇怪的点在于，为什么之前doctor的的确确出现在了煤山大学？

"你之前所经历的一切都是现实，明白确凿的现实。这纯粹只是缘分。"教授看着Clara琥珀般的大眼睛，那眉目里充满了好奇和疑问，月亮脸在一旁皱着眉头看身旁的后一个自己，"你离开了以后，我确实在煤山大学教了一段时间的书，也认识了新的同伴，但我活着的时候是不可能认出你的。"

"原来是这样……等，"她本来觉得doctor的话合乎其词，但……什么叫活着的时候，"等一下？活着的时候？你的意思是说？你们两个其实都？"

两位doctor点了点头。

"当然你没有死。"月亮脸强调了一下，"我们的每一次重生其实都代表了上一个人格的死亡，但同时doctor这个生物依然生存在星间，因此死去的我们其实也都是不确定态的表现。"

"所以从某种角度上来说，我们这样乱跑也是要被寂静教会抓起来的。"有人端了杯咖啡拉了椅子坐了过来，月亮脸嫌弃地看他，他也嫌弃地看向月亮脸，却是微微颔首向教授示意，是Clara之前遇到的瘦高男子。

而Clara Oswald已经像只倒在地上的短腿曼奇金猫，理智几近崩坏。

三个？！真的是三个？！一个doctor就够她受的了，现在来三个？！

和2015年那次不一样，那次还有个稳重的爷爷不需要担心。

而且，根据他们三个的说法，他们三个都死了，也就是说现在当值的doctor她从来没见过……不不不，这不是问题，问题是为什么自己能够见到死人，而且周围的其他人似乎也能看到他们，这是怎么回事？

"我们的人格都被一一存储在大图书馆，宇宙有需要的时候可以将我们复盘，而大图书馆就和你们人类的图书馆一样，经常会办些慈善活动什么的。"瘦高个儿也是一身侍应生的黑白衣服，只是穿了双匡威的板鞋，话音刚落，他和教授都看向坐在中间的月亮脸，那还未说完的后半句似是想让中间一任来解释。

"哦你们够了！见到一个同伴就要让我说一遍吗！"他虽然抱怨着，但终是嘟嘟哝哝地给Clara解释，"我之前和你说过的吧，我有个妻子，River Song，她去世以后也是大图书馆档案里的一部分，但她不太安分，找到了我们doctors的档案以后，就黑掉了大图书馆的活动管理系统……"

"用地球的组织来作比的话，红十字会特别派遣队比较合适？"瘦高个插话，月亮脸瞪了他一眼。

"我们只能在特别的时间，比如圣诞节、复活节，出现在随机的地点，权当完成大图书馆的指标，毕竟我们已经死了。"教授喝了口咖啡，对座的女孩指尖敲着桌板，似是有些不耐烦，"但我没法，在知道你的伪装就要被寂静教会发现的情况下，出来活动却坐视不理。"

她敲击着台面的指尖停下了。

"已经离开的doctors的存在会形成一片高不确定性的能量云，我们出现的某段时间和某片地区，出现什么样高不确定性的奇迹都不奇怪。"教授笑着看她，她才惊觉自己已经很久很久没有见过doctor，久到自己都不记得他笑起来是什么样子了。

"并且根据星系管理法，是合法合规的。"月亮脸插进来说，Clara也是他的同伴，但不是他最为挂念的那个。醒来时见到的第一位同伴，就像雏鸟的印随效应，对任何一任doctor来说，都是特别的。

"所以剩下的12个我们对他的主意进行了投票表决，最后决定来帮你一把。"

"大学对面新开的咖啡店就是伪装，"瘦高个儿指了指身上的衣服，"那本来应该是你的Tardis。"

"什……"

"不要惊慌嘛～我们是不存在的，充其量也只是一层变色龙迷彩，会像老爷子对于煤山大学的学生那样，悄无声息地来，悄无声息地离开。"瘦高个儿的措辞比较轻佻，说了所有重要的事，却用话术将不好的一面一笔带过。Clara自是明白，她便也不再多问。

"你该走了，去Gallifrey，把该做的事情做完，"她只觉得教授的眼里满是苦涩，她想和他说点什么，doctor却自顾自地说了下去，"我们的迷彩可以让你的时空轨迹不被教会观测到。"

"……我想和教授单独说几句话，"她看向一旁的瘦高个儿和月亮脸，"应该还有的是时间，不是吗？"

那两位一愣，遂了然于心，若是遇到Rose、Amy，他们也会是这样的。

"别太久了。"月亮脸离开的时候嘱咐了一句，Clara毕竟是他的不可思议女孩，也奇迹般地将自己的下一任照顾得妥妥帖帖。

·

"你有好好照我说的做吗？Doctor？"12看着Clara的褐色眼眸，自己让她担心了。

"应该有吧，毕竟在美国见到你的时候，在煤山这里看到你的时候，你都让我惊叹。"

"你有好好地成为你自己呢，"为什么，说着说着，悲伤如决堤般涌上心头，溢出眼角，"你有……好好地成为一任博士呢。"

Clara Oswald，impossible girl，她一直都是坚强的，但其实也许，在和自己吵架的几次就已经到了崩溃边缘，而那时的自己，还没接受新生，还不知道要怎么回应。

他拍上昔日同伴的脑袋，像长辈安慰孩子。

"别这样，你可是Clara Oswald，那个叫我不断奔跑，叫我成为独特的自己的，"Clara抬头看他，12的眼睛不是晴空也不是翠泊，而是Tardis的内饰，那些闪烁着的浅蓝色灯光，奇迹在其中流转，"不可思议女孩啊。"

·

"说起来，你的下一任是什么样子啊？"由于11那时碎片化的关系，Clara其实对doctor之前的所有面貌都有一个大致了解，她倒是对下一任是什么样子很感兴趣。

"啊，你也见过的，那瘦猴儿告诉我了，"12其实有点犹疑要不要告诉Clara这个，但他终究还是说了，"我们上周刚到的时候，引起了一些时空波动，你应该由于自身的不确定性看到了一些不该看到的。"

"哦，那又是一个老头？"她想起了上周自己看到的关于Dalek的海市蜃楼，记起了那一男一女一老一少。但她忽略了某个她早就确定下来的可能性。

"不是。"

"那是个黑人？像Pink那样？"

"……不是。"12的眉头皱了起来，这使他更像一只猫头鹰了，他不喜欢Clara提到Pink那个男人，就算过了这么多年他还是不喜欢，"是那个金发的女性，衣品……非常优衣库的女性。"

"…………………………………………………………………………well，"令人尴尬的沉默以后，Clara重新打开了话匣，"也挺好的，起码作为还活着的doctor的你能够知道当女人是多么麻烦的一件事。"

嘴上这么说，但Clara Oswald想的却是在不确定性的问题解决以后，要不要去找那任doctor，好好教一下她要怎么做个女孩子。

·

"我们还会见面的吧。"她走进后厨，走进那个被精心藏匿好的Tardis驾驶台，她回头问12，也是问其他的所有doctors。

"应该会的。"

"也是，毕竟你们这是，"

"宇宙尽头的咖啡馆啊。"

·

—— END ——

**Author's Note:**

> 其实宇宙尽头的咖啡馆这个题材当初是想做成作品集那样出本的，但去年年底的绘图课那位讲师只会批评，闹得有些绘图PTSD，而且大学没能开学后关于神秘博士的产出就变得异常艰难，本来构思中的文也不再能写得出来了（因为总感觉研究生自杀这样的事与疫情相比真的小了不少）。


End file.
